A Mother's Fury
by Skeleton Jon
Summary: Dr. Dark attacks Ranga and i, my mom sees it happen and isn't happy about it... read to see what happens!


* * *

The forest in the world of Warcraft rang out with the sounds of a fierce battle, the combatants, a strange girl named Wench and a horrific demon, clashed within a circle of trees.

"Bet you twenty dollars she burns him in half!" cheered Ranga as we watched Wench fight the demon

"No way, she's going to stab him!" I laughed as Wench dove at the monster again

Seconds later I lost my bet when Wench burned the demon to ashes

"Damn" I growled, "here take the stupid money" I passed Ranga a twenty

"Pleasure doing business with you" she laughed, she didn't laugh for long as wench jumped up and stole the twenty from Ranga

"Yoink!" Wench cried and ran from the two of us

"Dammit Wench" Ranga shouted, "give me back my money!" Wench continued to run from Ranga, her cousin soon gave chase, I shot into the air using my power to defy gravity, and flew after the two

* * *

It didn't take long for me to catch them; the two were standing still in the clearing

"What's going on?" I asked as I landed, Wench clapped a hand over my mouth and whispered "shh! Dr. Dark is in the area!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" wondered Ranga

"It can't be any good" answered Wench

Ranga and I ran into the portal that the doctor had floated into, Wench was left behind, _'bloody brilliant' _she thought as she walked away

* * *

Ranga and I fell through the swirling vortex and were deposited in a dark alleyway of a city that was strangely familiar to me

"Where are we?" wondered Ranga after she stood up

I realized where we were and gasped "it's the world that never was!"

"The what that never who?" Ranga wondered as she looked around

I was unable to respond as at that precise moment a swarm of heartless rose from the shadows and proceeded to attack us

"Run for it!" I screamed as I dashed from the alley, Ranga followed shortly behind

"What do we do?" she wondered as the heartless began to close in

"We fight of course!"

She called upon her harpoon and I called upon a strange three bladed lance

"What is that?' she wondered, she had never seen me use that weapon before

"It's called a power lance" I explained "it amplifies the elemental energy you channel through it"

"Where did you get it?'

"I borrowed it from someone in a different world"

"So you stole it!"

"I didn't steal it; I just borrowed it without any intention of ever returning it!"

The two of us began to unleash some of our most powerful attacks in hopes of thwarting the horrid creatures; Ranga entered her adult form and began slashing them with her scythe

"I have an idea!" she told me as we fought back to back as the terrible monsters closed in

After she told me her Idea the two of us sprinted for the opposite wall, we then wall jumped off of the skyscrapers and locked weapons in midair, I used my gravity defiance to make us hover in midair, a bright blue sphere of energy formed at the head of the lance

"_DEEP FREEZE_!" we both shouted, the heartless were all frozen solid as the beam of blue energy fired and hit the ground, the ice then shattered and the captive hearts were released to the sky

"Now let's get Dr. Dark!" Ranga cheered

* * *

We ran and saw the doctor standing in front of a strange crystal bridge that led up to the castle that never was

"Hey Dr. Dark" I called

The doctor turned and asked "what do you two want?"

"I have a question for you" I asked, "if you were cut in half at the waist by a failed portal, doesn't that mean you have no…"

The doctor's eyes widened as he realized what I was asking "you will pay for saying that" he screamed

"Whatever Dr. dickless" Ranga laughed as we walked off

The doctor growled as magic surrounded his hands "_BEELZEBUB BLAZE_!" he screamed

Ranga turned around as the spell screamed towards us "oh shit" was all she could say before the two of us were blasted through the air and slammed into a wall

"You shouldn't have done that" a familiar voice called

"Who the hell are you?" wondered the evil doctor

I looked up and saw my Mom floating above us, three people were with her, one was Elric, my mechanized scarecrow and my first big project in the MSI, the other two were an tall man in a black and red suit and the other was a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress, there was something peculiar about the two, they both had wings, the guy had black wings and the girl had snow white wings

"I'm just a very powerful and protective mother" she replied, she then shouted "NOW!"

The four sprang into action, Elric and Mom began to attack the doctor with a savage fury the likes of which I had never seen before.

The other two flew to Ranga and me and helped us get down

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am James" replied the man "and this vision of beauty is Lila" Lila giggled and helped fly us down to the street

The battle raged as Mom and Elric continued to bombard the doc Elric was launching missiles from a large cannon mounted on his back, mom was hurling energy blasts at him like there was no tomorrow

"_DARKEST DEATH!" _shouted James after the doctor struck Lila with his sword, Lila drew a flaming sword and began to slash wildly at the doctors heartless minions, the tendrils of shadow that James unleashed tore the buildings near us to shreds

"We have to get them out of here!" I gasped after seeing James unleash that spell

"Your right" Ranga agreed, "but how do we do that?"

"I have an idea" I replied with an evil smile.

* * *

The two of us combined our powers and sent the combatants hurtling through the gaps between the worlds; we landed on a barren island devoid of any life whatsoever

"Where the hell are we?" Ranga wondered as the magic ceased

"Actually this is the world where I stole my lance from!" I replied looking around

"There's nothing here"

"The entire population of this world on another island is under this one, it's really hard to explain"

"So why are we up here?"

"So no one would get hurt" I answered

We sat back and watched as the war continued to rage on suddenly my arm transformed into a strange biomechanical arm "holy crap!" I screamed "let's get out of here!"

* * *

We warped to another world, this one was seemingly abandoned, the buildings were in ruins and the skeletons of its residents still lay about on the ground

"Let's skip this one too" I said as I looked around

* * *

We jumped worlds one last time and landed in capital square, the citizens screamed and fled from our battle, the city was being torn apart, we watched as the dizzying towers were toppled in all directions

Mom sent a blast of fire at the Doctor; he tried to flee but was hit and flew around screaming as he burned the rest of us laughed as he tried to extinguish himself

"Screw you guys" he said as he flew in the air "I'm going home!"

The doctor vanished through a portal

"See! He ran away, told you he didn't have balls!" Ranga laughed

We laughed for all of three seconds, and then the city police came and asked us just who did this

"It was Dr. Dark" I replied

"Yeah right" said the officer

"In that case, RUN AWAY!" I screamed, we all fled using various magic techniques, the police chief was left wondering how he would ever explain this to Mother Nature and father time

The End

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: once again i do not own Ranga Tales or any characters related to it, they all belong to Manga Ranga

kingdom hearts belongs to square enix and Disney

Bionicle belongs to the Lego company


End file.
